The present disclosure relates to the field of data processing, and more specifically, to robot control.
A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as computer servers and database systems. Data centers generally include computer hardware racks, backup power supplies, and data communications connections. Data centers can house sensitive information, and, therefore, data centers can further include environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning and fire suppression) and various security devices. Large data centers can be industrial scale operations using as much electricity as a small town.